


Sleepy Birthday

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Birthday, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had an actual birthday fic for him but I well.. yeah.<br/>This didn't turn out how I expected, again, but it's okay, I have a bunch of other fics I intend to get done by the end of this or next week uvu<br/>Anyways, imagine Kuroo Tetsurou reading this and laughing or aww-ing and blushing (Thanks, Archie)</p></blockquote>





	Sleepy Birthday

"Happy birthday!" you yell as you jump on the bed where said birthday man was asleep.

".. Time..?" a drowsy voice called out.

"Noon, you've slept all morning!" you whined, "Wake up, we need to celebrate your birthday!"

Suddenly you felt yourself being pulled down and braced for impact which came in the form of your boyfriend's chest.  
"Party, later.. Sleep now," Kuroo mumbled with closed eyes, his usual bed hair looked even worse.

You look up at him and adjust yourself to a more comfortable position, "you'll get a headache if you keep sleeping, you know?"  
A mumbled 'don't care' was your response. You sighed, "and your presents?"

He looks down at you at this, opening his eyes and frowning slightly, "aren't you my present?"

You gasp and are about to retort but he turns the both of you over and cuddles you closer, before telling you to go sleep. You can hear the teasing smile he has on in his voice, and it makes you huff though you don't say anything but make yourself comfortable once again and do as he says.

Kuroo thinks 'finally' to himself and is about to drift off to sleep when he hears a small, "that's supposed to be my line you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> I had an actual birthday fic for him but I well.. yeah.  
> This didn't turn out how I expected, again, but it's okay, I have a bunch of other fics I intend to get done by the end of this or next week uvu  
> Anyways, imagine Kuroo Tetsurou reading this and laughing or aww-ing and blushing (Thanks, Archie)


End file.
